yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuto Ippongo
Ryuto Ippongo is one of the male students that attends Akademi High School. He is the third student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Ryuto Ippongo wears the default male Akademi High uniform, unless customized by the player. He has black spiky hair with flame-like red tips. He has a red bandana around his head with three strands of hair falling onto it, and grey eyes. He used to have big bushy eyebrows, larger hair, a spiky ponytail on the back of his head, and a black bandana, all of these were removed in the October 8th, 2015 Update. Routine He has almost the exact same routine as Pippi Osu. At 7:05 AM each day, Ryuto will enter the school ground eighth in line on the left to school. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he will walk to the Computer Room to play Osu! exactly five seats away from Pippi. At 8:00 AM Ryuto will walk into Classroom 3-2 and sit in his desk. He will start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to the Computer Lab again at 1:00 PM. Aside from going to the Computer Lab during gossip time, he is an average NPC with no special events. Ryuto walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. He will then go down to his locker and linger there before going back to his game. He will play until the end of the day. Personality Among the few personas in the game, Ryuto is a Teacher's Pet. He used to be a Coward before the October 8th, 2015 Update. He cannot fight back if attacked. He would rather play Osu! than socialize with the other students. According to his student profile, he has a crush on Pippi, but does not know that she likes him back. Bugs *In the December 3rd, 2015 Update, Ryuto will become stuck in his desk once he goes to class, and will not be able to leave the room to go to the Computer Lab. Instead, he will stand and spin in place during lunchtime and after school. Trivia * He is the third student to be in the Gaming Club after Midori Gurin and Pippi. *As of the September 20th, 2015 Update, Ryuto's bandana now has cloth physics. *On his computer screen is Tomoe Mami, a character from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *His name and design is a parodyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 of Ryuta Ippongi from the rhythm game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Ryuto's character has made a cameo in the game Osu! which is why Ryuto follows a similar routine to Pippi Osu's. *YandereDev changed Ryuto's hair because it was too awesome. He looked way too out of place.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652359406043004929 *He is the second student after Pippi Osu to have multi-colored hair. *Despite him being in love with Pippi, you will only be able to play Cupid with a rival, not two ordinary NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646066739449466880 *YandereDev might have Ryuto blushing when he is near Pippi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 He may fall into depression if his crush dies as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 Gallery RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto's 1st portrait Ryuto Ippongo 2.png|Ryuto's 2nd portrait Ryuto_Ippongo_Nov15_Portrait.png|Ryuto's 3rd portrait RyutoInfo..png|Outdated student info Ryuto.png|Ryuto's student info in the December 1st, 2015 Update RyutoClassroom.png|Ryuto in the classroom RyutoModelBust.png|Ryuto's older model, as shown on Druelbozo's Deviantart Category:Akademi High Students Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Male Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Characters